1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to container construction, and particularly to the erection of, for example, steel grain bins, tanks, and cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method of erecting storage containers for grain, liquids, and other bulk materials employs factory fabrication of formed. punched, steel sections. These sections are expensive to fabricate, and leave something to be desired as regards rigidity and strength.
Another present method of erecting bulk storage containers involves welding steel plates in place on the container being erected. These plates are shaped above ground, a difficult and inefficient procedure.
A disadvantage to any known bulk storage container erection technique is the amount of handling required of the steel plates used to construct the container. These plates are heavy, and any transport and manipulation of the plates reduces the efficiency of the process.